lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Metrovingia
The Empire of Metrovingia is a very large Frankish Empire located in Western Thedas where it dominates much of western Thedas and is for most the premier power in Thedas. The Metrovingian capital of Geneve is one of the largest cities in Europe and is a center of the Christian Church where the Metrovingian branch of Christianity in the form of the Baptist Church of Metrovingia which holds the seat of the Church. The Empire of Metrovingia is as ethnically homogeneous as it is religiously homogeneous and this has led to citizenship laws where non Metrovingians are unable to purchase property, or gain citizenship which has led to the homogeneous population of the Empire of Metrovingia. The Empire of Metrovingia is dominated by the Christian Church with the personal denomination within the Empire being the Baptist Church of Metrovingia which was a church that was formed by John Baptiste of whom was a Frank that is one of the most famous people of Thedas. The domination of the Baptist Church of Metrovingia is such that all other religions are not simply frowned on but are illigal and the practising of a non-baptist religion is a capital offence which will be rooted out by the Church. The Government of the Empire of Metrovingia is dominated by two distinct elements with the first and most powerful being the monarchy of whom rules as an absolute monarchy over the fuedal lands of the Empire, while second lies the Baptist Church of Metrovingia which is an extremely powerful poltical organization with its own military and control of land and wealth. The Empire of Metrovingia would form itself from the ruins of the Allemeni Empire as they followed the lead of the Kingdom of Alcase when they declared their independance and bloodied by the First Allemeni Civil War the Allemeni Empire would be completely broken by the Second Allemeni Empire and it was during this second Civil War that the Empire of Metrovingia would form itself. History Early History Allemeni Empire Main Article : Allemeni Empire As the goverment of the Kingdom of Alcase was formed though they were attacked and annexed by the the empire called the Allemeni Empire of whom saw them as a threat and also the emperor at the time in the form of Charles Allingion of whom was a great man who wanted to unite the Franks under the same banner. Under this arrangement power was meant to be shared between the Burgundians of western Allemeni and the Franks of Lorraine and in order to do this they would form the Senate of Allemeni where in all the Kings of the Empire of Allemeni would maintain a vote in important matters. Rising Trouble This peaceful co-existence would begin to fade as time went by and the Franks took more and more control leading to a near slave like opinion of the Burgundians by the rulers of Allemeni. Eventually the domination shown by the Frankish of Lorraine begin to enrage the Burgundians of Alcase, and the two sides became bitter towards each other. As the two halves of the kingdom became farther and farther apart all it took was a single action to lead the kingdom to war. Assassination of Carloman Capet III. The act that led to war would be the murder of King Carloman Capet III. of whom was a Frankish king of the Kingdom of Lorraine that was heading to Alcase in order to attempt to sign pacts that would lead the two groups closer together. With his murder the Frankish were up in arms about the murderous behavior of the Burgundians, and when Carloman Capet IV. came to power he attempted to subvert the rebellious movements among the Burgundians by massacring large numbers of them in reprisals. This had the effect of furthering the rebellions in the region, and as the brush war continued the Frankish found they couldn't even enter Alcase without nearly a full army, and thus begin the movement to the full civil war. Towards the end of Carloman Capet III's reign he grew close to the Emperor of Imperial Empire of Germania at the time and thus the alliance between the two started to form. First Allemeni Civil War Main Article : First Allemeni Civil War Second Allemeni Civil War Main Article : Second Allemeni Civil War Government The Government of the Empire of Metrovingia is dominated by two distinct elements with the first and most powerful being the monarchy of whom rules as an absolute monarchy over the fuedal lands of the Empire, while second lies the Baptist Church of Metrovingia which is an extremely powerful poltical organization with its own military and control of land and wealth. The Monarchy The House of the Emperor The House of the Kings During the rise of the Empire of Metrovingia it was the triumphant Metrovingian King that would form the empire and then gave positions of Kingship to his many sons and from this they formed cadet branch meaning all the members of the House of Kings are distant relatives to the large House Metrovingia. The House of the Marquis The Baptist Church of Metrovingia Main Article : Baptist Church of Metrovingia The Baptist House of White Main Article : The Baptist House of White The Baptist House of Whie is the name for the military order that is controlled by the Baptist Church of Metrovingia and the House of White is named for the large White Castle they headquarter themselves out of outside the capital of Geneve. The Baptist House of White is led by the Four Martyrs of Saint Baptist and since they are immortal they have ruled over the House of White since they first became followers of John Baptist during the Baptist Crusade. The Baptist House of Yellow The Baptist House of Blue Demographics Ethnicity The Empire of Metrovingia is as ethnically homogeneous as it is religiously homogeneous and this has led to citizenship laws where non Metrovingians are unable to purchase property, or gain citizenship which has led to the homogeneous population of the Empire of Metrovingia. Religion The Empire of Metrovingia is dominated by the Christian Church with the personal denomination within the Empire being the Baptist Church of Metrovingia which was a church that was formed by Martin Luther of whom was a Frank that is one of the most famous people of Thedas. The domination of the Baptist Church of Metrovingia is such that all other religions are not simply frowned on but are illegal and the practicing of a non-baptist religion is a capital offence which will be rooted out by the Church. Population Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Thedas